


Vacation

by polyphaga



Category: VA-11 Hall-A
Genre: Awkward Crush, Boss/Employee Relationship, F/F, Hey Kids! Wanna Die?, Hotel Sex, Making Out, Robotics, Vaginal Fingering, panama epilogue, proposed ship name: red stingray
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 06:16:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7833541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polyphaga/pseuds/polyphaga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Panama trip epilogue. Jill has no idea when she'll get to see her beloved (ex)boss again, so she decides to take a chance...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vacation

Dana Zane had seen many things in her life but even she wasn’t immune from the pleasure of kicking off her shoes, dropping her bags, and flopping back onto a freshly made hotel bed after a long flight. Jill was more practical, neatly depositing her shoes near the door and setting her own bag on the sofa to unpack, nervously trying to ignore her boss’ contented sighs as she rolled back and forth, thoroughly mucking up the pristine Queen size bed in the middle of the room. 

They had been through a lot together the past two weeks, in many ways Dana had held Jill together in the midst of the triple threat of the news about Lenore, the news of the bar closing, and the chaos of Glitch City that seemed to be on their doorstep. She was also the one who had insisted they needed the vacation in Panama, needed to go together, and Jill found herself feeling increasingly sure her boss knew what was best for her.

Except she wasn’t really her boss anymore. VA-11 Hall-A was closing. And the slightly tipsy evening where Dana had admitted she considered Jill one of her closest friends had twisted the nature of their relationship slightly but also in a massive way. In fact, there had been several moments over the past few weeks where Jill found herself taken off-guard by her boss’ straightforward friendliness and generosity. 

Not worth thinking about it too much, though. Jill set her mouth into a slight frown as she felt heat rising slightly in her cheeks. Once the bar shut down, they wouldn’t see each other so often anymore, definitely not every day and…

“Jill! Leave it. At least relax a bit first!” Dana’s voice called cheerfully from where she had collapsed into the fluffy duvet. "Come on, feel this bed. It's amazing." Dana gingerly scooted to the side, clubbing the fluffy covers down with her heavy mechanical arm to make an indentation for Jill. 

Jill hesitantly tucked what she was unpacking back into her suitcase, and flopped down next to her. It was a bit unnerving, but feeling the boss' weight next to her, her satisfied chuckle at Jill deflating, sinking into the heavy down, got her to relax.

"There you go."

"This is really nice, boss."

"What, did you think I'd take you to some fleabag motel in the middle of nowhere? It's my vacation too, Jill!"

"I guess I wasn't sure what to expect... Who knows what kind of connections you'd have in Panama." Trying to appear natural, Jill let her head fall to the side gently, so she could catch a glimpse of Dana, who was still staring at the ceiling, beaming with satisfaction.

"Well, it's extra sweet because I got this room for free. Had a ton of loyalty points left from my time on the circuit I forgot about, apparently... Or maybe I've done the owner a favor he didn't feel like bringing up and that was his excuse." Jill flinched, breaking eye contact as Dana turned to give her a typically mischievous grin, the one she gave when retelling, or, Jill guessed, starting a rumor about herself. Who could tell the difference?

Sufficiently relaxed after a few moments of lying down, Dana pushed herself up to a seated position on the edge of the bed.  

"Well, I'm just enjoying the mood. You can have the whole bed to yourself if you like, I'll be fine with a cot. You need the rest more than I do, anyways," She offered, glancing back at Jill. Even though she had tried to get her crush under control before the trip, the sight of a relaxed Dana smiling down at her while she was on her back in the middle of a comfortable Queen size bed made Jill's heart jump to her throat.

"What's with that face, Jill? Don't tell me you're worried about your cat already..."

Glad Dana had given her an excuse on her own, Jill tried to straighten out her dismayed expression.

"Y.. yeah. I'm sure he'll be fine with Alma, though. I just have to worry about relaxing..."

"That's so like you, Jill. Worry about relaxing, huh?"

Jill folded her arms, pouting a bit.

"You know what I mean. Put myself in the right mindset."

"I know, just teasing!" Dana paused a moment before knitting her brows in thought. "There is one serious thing we should probably do while we're here though."

"Oh?"

"We should go over and make a good impression with the folks at N1-RV AN-A, you know? Get you some inside connections for your next job so it's not too much of a struggle."

"What about you, boss?" Jill couldn't help but feel a sinking sensation in her gut. Even though she'd accepted the bar was closing soon and she'd have to find a new job, putting off any actual steps towards looking for her next job had made the inevitable seem far off, like it wasn't real yet.

"What about me? I always land on my feet. I just want to do everything I can to make this easier for you, Jill."

"Oh, well... Thanks." Jill rolled over onto her side, curling up slightly. She sighed and closed her eyes.

"Now you're really making a face." Jill felt the bed shift as Dana moved closer, and her eyes snapped open when she felt the chill of a metallic finger teasing the tip of her nose. Dana had curled up next to her, poking her playfully but still looking at her face with earnest seriousness. “Tell me what’s bothering you.”

“I don’t know. Jetlag.”

“Lying. You’d lie to your boss? How can I make a good recommendation now?” Dana said, teasing Jill with another prod. When Jill only responded with silence, Dana let the stillness hang in the air for a few minutes. “Well, I won’t force you to talk about it, but it’s better to get it off your chest than letting it stew and ruin your whole vacation.” 

The whole vacation. The last time they’d be sure to spend time with each other before everything started to change. Either spit it out now or the whole week you’ll just be worrying about it… Jill’s thoughts came in an uncharacteristic rush as she felt Dana’s hand pull away. Equally uncharacteristically, she decided in the seconds she had to react to do something about it. 

Her hand closed around the metal of Dana Zane’s prosthetic arm before she fully realized she had reached out for it. 

“Jill?” Dana seemed surprised by the sudden contact from someone usually so reserved about that kind of thing. 

“Sorry, boss. It’s just… I’ll miss you.”

“Aww, Jill. You say that like we’ll never see each other again.”

“Well I don't know what I’ll do not seeing you everyday."

“Hey, you don’t need me around. You’ve gotten strong as hell these last few weeks. Look at what you’ve survived through. You’ll be fine.”

“Right…” Jill pulled her hand away and sat up, trying to get her thoughts together. “That’s not really what I meant, but…”

“What did you mean?” Increasingly concerned by Jill’s squirming, Dana sat up as well. 

“I dunno, I mean… Hey, why don’t we try some of the beers in the mini-fridge? I’m sure they’re overpriced but it’s our vacation, right?”

“Jill, stop it.” Dana’s voice was unusually firm. “I’ve seen you get wasted before. I don’t need a rerun of you describing your ex’s dick. Tell me what’s wrong and then maybe we can crack open some beers.”

Jill sank back into the bed, letting her head bump against the hardwood headboard with Dana sitting attentively next to her. 

“Fine, say you believe in me enough… I don’t need you around every day in the strictest sense.”

“It’s true.”

“Whatever. Even then I just… I want to see you every day. I’ve been thinking about us going our separate ways when the bar closes and it just seems so empty and wrong and…”

“So what are you saying?” Dana raised an eyebrow coyly.

“Come on boss, don’t make me say it out loud…” Jill felt her cheeks flush, her eyelids droop, as she leaned in closer to the petite, blonde-haired woman. “Is this okay?”

“I’ve always said you were so cute,” Dana smirked, leaning in, but still millimeters away from touching Jill’s lips, waiting for her to close the gap. "What do you think?" Jill leaned in to her gentle breaths, feeling Dana’s arms close around her shoulders as their mouths came together, half open. One arm was hard, heavy metal, the other human but surprisingly solid. Still, Dana’s lips felt surprisingly feminine and soft for such a tough and mysterious woman. 

This is what she had needed all along. Something that felt right. Someone who made her feel comfortable but still made her heart race. Someone who was always there, had always been there…

Overwhelmed with these thoughts Jill clung closer to Dana, gently digging her fingers into her hips to pull her close, to which the older woman let out a satisfied chuckle. They held each other for a long time, comfortably moving between shallow and deep kisses until they were both panting and giggling like teenagers at a drive in movie. 

“Oh my god,” Dana said, catching her breath. “So what’ll Gil think about this development?”

“Don’t ruin the mood,” Jill responded sharply, but still wearing a hazy smile. Dana took the hint and ran the fleshier of her two hands between Jill’s still clothed breasts, to tug at her fly. Jill let a longing sigh escape at her forwardness. 

“Boss…” It escaped as a thin whine.

“I’m not your boss anymore, remember? Unless you get off on calling someone that in bed, I won’t object.”

“F...Fine, Dana…” Jill groaned as Dana adjusted their position, pulling Jill into her lap, gently groping her pert breasts through her shirt with her mechanical arm and sliding the other down the front of her jeans. Jill could feel Dana grinning against her neck as she began working moans out of her with a few gentle swirls of her fingers. 

“Wow, Jill… Good thing you have a bag full of a week’s worth of pants right over there.”

“Sh- shut up…”

“Fine, tell me what you want.”

Even though it seemed impossible, Jill felt her cheeks go even redder at that. There was something… but she couldn’t possibly say…

Dana’s fingers slowed to teasing, intermittent strokes. 

“Come on Jill, tell me…”

“O-other… Other hand…”

“What?”

Jill squeezed her eyes shut, humiliated but still able to repeat herself more clearly.

“I want you to use the other hand! God, what did you think I meant?”

Dana seemed taken off guard for a moment, but quickly shifted to switch hands, wiping off the other on her own shorts before sliding her lightly damp fingers along Jill’s stomach and into the cups of her bra. 

When the mechanical arm slid underneath Jill’s jeans it initially kissed coldly against her sensitive skin, but soon warmed with her own body heat. In some ways it was eerily similar to a human hand, aside from its hard, slick texture, but it moved in a noticeably more stilted way, if only slightly, and had a subtle, radiating internal vibration from the countless motors controlling each joint. Jill threw her head back onto Dana’s shoulder as she gently coaxed her closer and closer to the edge, allowing Dana to pepper her neck with small bites. As her body began to tense around Dana’s fingers, she felt the other woman’s breath move to her ear.

“Didn’t figure you the type to have a weird fetish like this,” she chuckled.

Jill’s head was swimming trying to come up with some sort of plausible denial but it just wasn’t there. Instead, all she could bring to mind was--

“Boss… Boss,don’t stop--”

“Mmm, I’ll take care of you.”

With Dana’s gentle, pleased hum in her ear, Jill felt her heart fluttering in her chest, her whole body tensing and relaxing, pulling soft groans out of her. Jill curled her head to rest on Dana’s shoulder as her breathing evened out, and for a while they just laid like that, breathing hard in each others arms.

“So…” Jill began, after a few minutes of silence.

“So?” Dana responded. “Not as awkward as you thought it’d be?”

“No. And that implies I thought about it.”

“You definitely did,” Dana said flatly, turning to face Jill with a grin. 

“That’s besides the point… I was just thinking…”

“Hm?”

“Well, now that it’s been inside me, I think it’s only fair to know how you got that prosthetic arm.”

Dana huffed, sitting up on the bed with an amused smile. “Nice try! Isn’t it more exciting if it stays a mystery? You know, with whatever’s going on in your weird, horny brain.”

“Oh, come on! It’s not like that! I was just curious.”

“Uh-huh.” Dana slid back down onto the bed, snuggling up next to Jill. “And curious you will remain. I can’t tell anyone all of my secrets.” She gave Jill a tight squeeze before letting her eyelids droop shut. “At least, not yet.”

**Author's Note:**

> (´・ω・`)


End file.
